EYES x EYES
by InfiKiss
Summary: Kise Ryouta—seorang past reader. Akashi Seijuurou—seorang future reader. Berdua bagai kutub magnet yang saling bertolak belakang. Demi mengumpulkan biaya untuk pengobatan sang Adik, Kise menerima pekerjaan menjadi partner Akashi yang terkenal mengerikan. Tentu itu bukan hal mudah. Menyelidiki kasus penyelundupan menjadi misi pertama mereka.—(Bday fic untuk Azuma Ryuu & Alenta93)
1. Chapter 1

_Sepasang bola mata yang bisa membaca segalanya._

_Masa depan dan masa lalu._

_Tapi ada yang tak akan bisa dibaca; yakni masa depan dan masa lalu mereka sendiri._

_._

_._

Ingatan sang ikan. Begitu orang-orang menyebutnya. Apa kau pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau memiliki ingatan yang sama seperti ikan? Melupakan apapun dalam waktu singkat dan melihat hal yang seharusnya biasa kau lihat menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Kemudian, hal itu berulang di setiap waktu. Satu jam, dua jam, satu hari, satu tahun, kau akan melupakan semua kenangan yang kau miliki dalam waktu singkat.

Itu bukanlah kehidupan. Seolah-olah kau robot yang tersetting satu program.

Dan itulah Kise Ryouta, seorang _past reader_—pembaca masa lalu.

Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Hanya dengan menatap jauh ke dalam manik mata orang lain, maka kau akan membaca semua masa lalu yang pernah di alami orang itu. Oh, tapi tentu selalu ada harga yang kau bayar dengan membaca masa lalu orang lain. Yakni masa lalu dirimu sendiri.

Ya. Jika Kise Ryouta membaca masa lalu orang lain, maka masa lalunya akan hilang. Ingatan sang ikan. Begitu orang-orang menyebutnya.

.

_Sebuah pertemuan. Diawali dengan satu penolakan._

_Tapi siapa sangka akhirnya?_

_._

_._

"Aku tak butuh rekan." Pemuda dengan manik heterokromatik _gold-crimson_ itu memandang rendah para orang-orang berjas hitam yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dari segi umur, ia sesungguhnya masih dua puluh tahun. Masih begitu dini untuk berani menatap orang lain dengan cara seperti itu. Apalagi jika yang diperhatikan adalah orang-orang penting yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Tapi siapa peduli? Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah peduli. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka karena DIA TAHU DIA BISA melakukannya. Akashi adalah absolut.

"Tapi, Akashi-sama—"

"Tak seorangpun bisa memerintahku. Sadarilah posisimu." Sepasang bola mata dwi-warna itu berkilat marah kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang seketika menunduk di depan matanya. Ia takut pemuda berambut merah tersebut menatap ke dalam matanya. Takut Akashi membaca masa depannya.

Agaknya kelakuan itu memancing kekehan merendahkan lolos dari bibir Akashi. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul sambil melipat tangan di depan dada penuh dengan arogansi yang tinggi. Di dalam ruangan besar yang mewah—seperti ruang kerja, Akashi berdiri di balik meja kayu kecoklatan yang penuh berkas. Sedangkan orang-orang lain itu menjaga jarak darinya. Takut kepadanya.

"Jadi, kau takut kubaca?"

"Akashi-sama," Orang itu berbicara Suaranya gemetar. "Kami memutuskan hal ini demi kepentingan Anda. Jika bekerja sama dengan seorang _past reader_, akan lebih mudah bagi Anda untuk menyelesaikan semua kasus yang ada. Ini semua keputusan langsung dari Kepemerintahan Jepang."

"Persetan dengan pemerintahan. Aku tidak bekerja untuk kalian, para pejabat kotor yang menjijikan."

Tak sedikit dari pria berjas itu mulai kesal dengan kata-kata Akashi Seijuurou tentunya.

"Sekarang keluar dari kantorku. Sebelum kubaca paksa masa depan kalian dengan mudah." Ancaman yang terdengar mengerikan jika seorang Akashi yang mengatakannya. Tanpa menunggu dua kali diperintah, semua pria jas hitam itupun berbondong keluar tanpa protes. Meninggalkan Akashi yang menampilkan ekspresi dingin di wajah tampannya.

Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang _future reader_.

Jika hanya dengan menatap mata seseorang Akashi bisa membaca masa depannya—kebalikan dari Kise Ryouta. Tetapi kembali lagi, selalu ada bayaran atas segala hal yang ada. Jika Akashi bisa membaca masa depan seseorang, sampai matipun ia tak akan bisa membaca masa depannya sendiri.

Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang _future reader_.

* * *

**EYES x EYES**

**Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**~Akashi Seijuurou x Kise Ryouta~**

**Supranatural / Implishit Shonen Ai**

**Caution :**

**All kind of typo(s), OOC and anything afre possible here. Don't read if you don't like. I warn you before!**

**.**

**B-day Fic for the Twins; Azuma Ryuu and Alenta93**

**.**

**.**

**#Mission 1#**

**.**

* * *

Kise Ryouta namanya. Berdiri mematung dihadapan Akashi Seijuurou yang memandanginya sinis. Sudah lima menit sejak Kise memasuki ruang mewah nan megah tersebut, namun yang ia dapati hanya pandangan menyelidik dari sang empunya ruangan yang terkenal menakutkan. Ini sungguh tidak nyaman. Apalagi dia yang duduk di sebrang mejanya itu jauh lebih pendek dari Kise.

"Kau," Akhirnya suara Akashi terdengar, "_past reader_, huh?" Nadanya mengejek. Kise tidak suka.

"_Etto_~ Begitulah." Kise memandang lurus ke Akashi, namun tidak tepat ke arah kedua manik heterokromatiknya yang tajam. Lalu manik madu itu beralih ke sudut lain dari ruangan Akashi. "Para petinggi itu menyuruhku datang menemuimu...uhm, Akashi Seijuurou-kun?" Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya karena menyebut nama yang bisa membuat siapapun bergidik tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan pada mereka bahwa aku tak butuh rekan."

Kise termangu dan menatap Akashi lagi.

"Oke, kau boleh keluar sekarang." Akashi melanjutkan.

"Tunggu dulu. Para petinggi itu_—_" Kalimat Kise terpotong tepat saat ketika sebuah panahan kecil melesat sangat cepat dari arah Akashi dan melewatinya. Sebuah garis tipis muncul seketika mengiris kulit pipi Kise. Darah segar mengalir sedikit dan cukup membuat Kise menelan ludah.

Tubuhnya kaku.

"Kau-boleh-keluar-sekarang." Akashi mengulang kalimatnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Manik dwi-warna itu berkilat memerintah dan bahkan mampu membuat anak-anak bayi menangis jika melihatnya.

Tanpa berani mengatakan apapun, Kise mengangguk patuh. Segera ia bergerak mundur dan memutar tubuhnya. Langkahnya agak tertatih saat berjalan menghampiri pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kini di depan pintu, Kise bersandar dengan wajah pucat. Ia sudah bisa menebak dari awal bahwa akan seperti ini akhirnya. Akashi Seijuurou, satu-satunya _future reader_ di pemerintahan yang tak memiliki saingan. Tak seorangpun berani menghadapinya mengingat ia juga putera tunggal dan calon pewaris Akashi Coorporation yang mendunia.

Akashi Seijuurou sungguh sempurna. Ia memiliki segalanya tanpa harus bersusah payah mendapatkannya. Mungkin karena itu sifatnya jadi sangat angkuh. Kise tahu sejak awal pekerjaan ini memang tidak cocok untuknya.

Dia yang hanya seorang _past reader_. Tiba-tiba dipilih untuk menjadi rekan kerja seorang _future reader_ seperti Akashi. Jika diibaratkan, keduanya sungguh bertolak belakang ibarat dua kutub magnet. Tapi Kise tak bisa menolak. Pekerjaan ini sungguh berarti untuknya karena ia harus mengumpulkan uang demi membantu biaya pengobatan sang Adik yang hanya bisa berbaring di bangsal rumah sakit.

Manik madu itu menatap sendu langit-langit kantor pemerintahan tempatnya berada. Cat kecoklatan dan berbagai ukiran di dinding itu mendadak membuatnya merasa muak. Kise harus bertahan.

~OoOOoO~

Semua berawal dari minggu lalu, ketika Kise didatangi beberapa orang berjas hitam disaat ia menemani sang Adik yang tengah berbaring di kamarnya. Kise bukanlah orang spesial_—_namun tetap salah satu dari banyak orang yang memiliki kemampuan spesial. Para pria berjas itu menawarinya pekerjaan di kantor pemerintahan dan menjadi rekan Akashi Seijuurou yang namanya sudah sangat dikenal seantero Jepang.

Awalnya Kise tak berminat. Bekerja dengan menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai _past reader_ bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia pilih. Karena tiap kali ia diminta membaca masa lalu seseorang dengan menatap lurus ke mata mereka, maka Kise akan melupakan masa lalunya sendiri. Setelahnya Kise hanya akan menghabiskan beberapa hari untuk membaca buku hariannya demi mendapatkan kembali kepingan ingatan masa lalu yang menghilang secara paksa.

Itu jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Tapi demi mengobati penyakit sang Adik yang tak kunjung terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, Kise pun selalu rela melakukan semua pekerjaan itu.

Kise Tetsuya, adik dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Kise. Usianya terpaut lima tahun lebih muda dari Kise. Meski kini usia Tetsuya sesungguhnya lima belas tahun, hanya saja ia terperangkap dalam sosok anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Semua diakibatkan oleh penyakit misterius yang membuatnya tertidur sejak usianya sepuluh tahun dan membuat susunan tubuhnya mati. Namun Tetsuya masih bernafas. Ia masih hidup. Meski tubuhnya tertidur lima tahun lamanya.

"Nah, Tetsuyacchi..." Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengusap lembut rambut biru sang Adik yang tampak begitu tenang dalam tidur panjangnya. "Semoga kau segera terbangun'ssu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Perjanjian pekerjaan Kise dengan orang-orang pemerintahan itu sungguh mudah. Kise hanya perlu menjadi rekan Akashi bagaimanapun cara dan keadaannya. Akan menguntungkan bagi pemerintah Jepang bilang seorang _past_ dan _future reader_ menjadi satu tim. Ini merupakan rahasia negara, jelas akan ada konsekuensi jika Kise gagal dalam pekerjaannya.

"Aku pasti akan membuat Tetsuyacchi membuka mata lagi'ssu. Tak peduli selama apapun dan sebanyak apapun biayanya. Kakak akan menolongmu..."

"Kise," Pintu kamar Tetsuya terbuka. Seorang Dokter muda berkacamata masuk kedalam. "Ini sudah waktunya kau pergi, bukan? Tidak apa-apa. Tetsuya akan aman bersamaku."

Diliriknya pemuda berambut hijau yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Meski kelihatannya Kise menatap lurus kepadanya, Kise tak akan pernah berani menatap mata Dokter tersebut karena takut ingatan masa lalunya terbaca.

"Baik, Midorimacchi. Tolong jaga Tetsuyacchi untukku." Sambil berlalu, Kise menepuk pundak yang dipanggil Midorimacchi pelan.

Hari ini pun ia akan menemui Akashi Seijuurou lagi.

~OoOOoO~

PRANGG_—_! Suara gelas kaca yang baru saja di lempar ke lantai sontak mengisi ruang kerja Akashi. Para petinggi pemerintah yang berada disana dibuat kaku seketika melihat betapa emosinya sang _Emperor_.

Manik heterokromnya berkilat menyala. Ia benar-benar murka ketika seorang dari mereka berkata bahwa hari ini Akashi mendapat satu tugas dari Perdana Menteri untuk menyelidiki penyelundupan senjata api illegal oleh para orang Rusia. Tapi tentu Akashi harus bergerak bersama Kise Ryouta dan orang-orang khusus kepolisian. Ada orang yang juga memiliki kemampuan misterius di pihak-pihak lain, itu sebabnya Akashi harus berpartner agar pekerjaannya lebih mudah.

Tapi Akashi benci dibantah. Ia benci diremehkan. Jika ia berkata bisa melakukan semua sendiri, maka tak seorangpun boleh meragukannya.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah cepat, membawanya mendekati seorang yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Sadar Akashi mendekatinya, ia menunduk menahan takut.

Pemuda itu lebih tinggi sepuluh sentimeter dari Akashi. Dengan seringai mengerikan, Akashi sudah mengangkat satu tangan yang memegang pisau lipat yang dibuka. Diarahkan mata pisau tersebut di bawah dagu orang yang kini berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

Saat itulah tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Sekelebat ingatan masuk di memori Akashi. Ingatan random yang menampilkan sosok orang itu begitu jelas. Gambaran-gambaran itu bergerak begitu cepat seperti film. Memperlihatkan pemuda itu bersama dengan dua orang gadis kecil dan wanita dewasa yang Akashi asumsikan adalah keluarganya. Lalu gambar berpindah. Akashi melihat gedung yang nyaris rusak dimana pemuda itu dikepung oleh sekelompok orang bersenjata. Satu dari mereka menarik pelatuk Revolver yang dipegang, membuat peluru kecil mematikan itu segera meluncur dan bersarang tepat di jantung pemuda tersebut. Si pemuda langsung tersungkur dengan darah mengucur deras. Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja sampai ia tak lagi bergerak. Lalu yang terakhir adalah enam angka yang awalnya berputar-putar namun akhirnya membentuk satu deretan sempurna; 06 08 15. Tanggal kematian pemuda itu. Dan Akashi kembali ke tempat dimana ia berdiri. Di kantornya sendiri.

Pisau lipat itu ia kembalikan ke saku kemeja hitam yang ia pakai. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat menatap pemuda yang masih gemetar ketakutan karena ulah Akashi.

"Enam Agustus, tahun depan." Akashi bicara dengan tenang. "Kau akan mati."

Wajah pemuda itu seketika pucat pasi. Tak ada satu orangpun yang berani membuka suara.

Ah, jangan lupakan Kise. Pemuda berambut pirang itu ada di dalam ruangan yang sama. Berdiri di belakang dekat pintu dan hanya diam memandangi kelakuan Akashi yang membuat semuanya bungkam.

Akashi Seijuurou... Kise kini penasaran kenapa ia bisa tumbuh menjadi sosok seperti ini.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyambar mantel hitam yang disampirkan di belakang bantalan kursinya. Seraya dipakai, ia berjalan melewati para petinggi pemerintahan yang tetap memasang aksi bisu. Juga melewati Kise tanpa bicara apapun.

"Tolong ikuti Akashi-sama, Kise-san." Perintah seorang.

Malas sebenarnya. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau Akashi kembali akan bersikap kasar kepadanya. Tapi demi pekerjaan, demi bayaran, Kise pun mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Akashi. Berjalan mengekor di belakang pemuda itu sambil tetap menjaga jarak dengannya.

~OoOOoO~

Akashi dan Kise diminta menyelidiki kasus penyelundupan itu lebih dulu. Dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, dengan mudah mereka bisa melihat siapa-siapa saja yang bersekongkol dengan organisasi mafia penyelundupan tersebut. Karena itulah pemerintah meminta seorang pembaca ingatan bergerak lebih dulu. Selebihnya, para pihak kepolisian akan bergerak. Begitulah sistem kerja mereka.

Tak ada pembicaraan diantara Kise dan Akashi.

Jalanan padat Yokohama menjadi saksi betapa jauhnya jarak antara mereka berdua.

Di tempatnya, Kise hanya memandangi punggung Akashi dalam diam. Menerka-nerka seperti apa hidup pemuda yang sangat mengerikan tersebut. Berpikir apa benar Akashi tak memiliki belas kasihan.

Tiba-tiba langkah pemuda itu berhenti. Sedikit, ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Kukira kau menyerah mengikutiku... Siapa namamu?"

"Kise. Kise Ryouta." Kise tersenyum gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Akashi mengajaknya bicara meski nada bicaranya tetap terdengar sinis dan menyebalkan.

Akashi berdeham sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku mantelnya. Tatapannya fokus saat mengawasi para pejalan kaki yang melintas di sekitar mereka. Lalu kembali menatap ke belakang. Kali ini ia berputar agar bisa memandangi Kise lebih seksama. Disaat yang sama Kise langsung mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke sudut lain. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi.

"Kau takut ingatanmu hilang, heh."

"Tentu saja'ssu." Kise menjawab dengan tenang. "Kau seorang _future reader_ tentu tak memiliki ketakutan yang sama denganku. Kau tak perlu takut masa lalumu menghilang jika kau membaca ingatan orang lain 'kan'ssu?" Bibirnya melengkungkan satu senyum sendu.

Siapa kira kalau Akashi membalasnya dengan decakan merendahkan. "Orang lemah memang seperti itu; membandingkan keadaannya dengan keadaan orang lain yang dirasa jauh lebih baik. Padahal sama saja."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Ryouta." Untuk satu panggilan itu, bibir Kise mendadak terkatup rapat. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya saja?

"Jika kau ingin bekerja untukku, maka tutup mulutmu." Sambil bersedekap, Akashi berjalan mendekati Kise. Ia berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan si rambut pirang yang menatap ke arahnya namun tidak ke matanya. "Tapi jika kau tak bisa diam, maka akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan pisauku."

Kise lagi-lagi menelan ludah memandang seringai mengerikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah pemuda itu berbalik dan kembali berjalan meninggalkannya, Kise hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali mengekor di belakangnya.

Ia harus bertahan. Ia harus bertahan. Ini semua demi uang dan biaya pengobatan sang Adik. Namun kini ada beberapa pertanyaan yang terbesit di benak Kise. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa bekerja sama dengan Akashi nanti?

Yang paling penting, bagaimana caranya mendapat kepercayaan dari Akashi selanjutnya? Bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap harus bekerja sama. Jika keadaan terus begini maka Kise tahu ini hanya akan mengundang bahaya.

~OoOOoO~

Sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai. Tampak beberapa bagian bangunan tersebut nyaris hancur_—_hampir runtuh malahan. Ada beberapa bagian atap yang sudah bolong, membuat sinar matahari masuk merembes ke dalam dan menyinari beberapa sudut bangunan yang tak berpenghuni tersebut. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang mau menempati rumah hantu itu?

Mudah bagi Akashi untuk menemukan dimana tempat para buronan mafia itu bersembunyi. Ia terlalu jenius, sampai-sampai beberapa tebakan dari analisanya selalu seratus persen akurat.

Gedung itu terletak tak jauh di daerah pelabuhan Osanbashi. Tepatnya di sebuah wilayah kosong yang memang terbengkalai. Tentu menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk sekedar menjadi tempat persembunyian para penyelundup yang bisa masuk melalui jalur perairan. Karena Yokohama memang berbatasan langsung dengan samudera Pasifik yang menjadi jalur penyebrangan dari berbagai macam tempat.

Akashi memperhatikan bangunan itu cukup jauh. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bangkai mobil rusak yang tampak bekas terbakar. Kise ikut berada di sampingnya, memperhatikan gedung tua itu seksama. Ada dua Sedan hitam yang diparkir disana dan beberapa orang asing berambut pirang yang berjaga-jaga dengan waspada.

"Aku heran, kenapa Polisi begitu bodoh sampai tidak bisa melakukan hal ini sendiri." bisik Akashi.

"Kudengar, diantara mereka ada yang memiliki kemampuan khusus_—_entah apa, tapi sepertinya tidak sama dengan pembaa ingatan'ssu. Apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu semacam itu, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi berdeham sekali sambil melirik Kise sekilas. "Di dunia ini memang ada beberapa yang diberkahi kemampuan aneh. Tapi jika memang ada satu dari mereka yang seperti itu, pantas saja para Polisi dan orang pemerintahan itu begitu waspada. Kemudian menjadikan kau atau aku sebagai umpan."

DEG_—_! Kise terkesiap. Kini ditatapnya Akashi yang memasang senyum tenang. Atau mungkin menyeringai tipis?

"U-umpan?"

"Huh, jadi kau menerima pekerjaan ini tanpa mengetahui apapun, Ryouta?" Pemuda itu tertawa merendahkan. Sejenak ia kembali bersembunyi saat melihat ada gerakan dari orang-orang di gedung tua tersebut. Disandarkan tubuhnya di balik mobil dan kembali bicara, "Kau pikir kenapa mereka mempekerjakan orang-orang seperti kita?"

"Untuk...membantu pemerintah?"

"Bodoh." Lagi, Akashi tertawa. "Tentu untuk mengenyahkan satu-persatu mereka yang terlahir dengan bakat khusus. Bisa kau lihat betapa takutnya mereka denganku. Mereka sesungguhnya juga takut kepadamu. Dan takut kepada orang yang berada di gedung itu."

Kise tak bisa membalas penjelasan Akashi. Ditatapnya pemuda itu lekat-lekat, berusaha menemukan kebohongan disana. Tapi Akashi tak pernah membual dengan setiap ucapannya. Kise tahu ia serius. Dan jika ia benar, itu artinya Kise hanyalah umpan? Atau korban?

Tidak mungkin.

"Jika salah satu dari kita mati_—_"

"Jangan konyol'ssu!" Tanpa sadar Kise berteriak tak terima.

Akashi sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar Kise. Diliriknya pemuda itu sinis. Akashi bisa membaca ketakutan di kedua manik madu yang menunduk itu. "Apanya?"

"A-aku tidak boleh mati. Aku tak boleh mati."

Kembali Akashi berdiri untuk mengawasi. "Kenapa kau tidak boleh mati?" Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai penasaran juga akhirnya.

Kedua obsidian seterang mentari itu meredup sinarnya. "Karena Adikku menungguku." Jawaban pelan itu berhasil merebut perhatian Akashi yang kembali menoleh untuk sekedar menatap sosok Kise. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Akashi tidak membalas jawaban itu dengan kata-kata sarkastik atau kalimat yang penuh arogansi.

Sinar kesedihan di mata Kise membawa Akashi kembali ke masa lalu.

DOR! DEG_—_!

Mendadak mereka berdua terkesiap saat terdengar letupan senjata dan benturan antara peluru dengan mobil tempat mereka bersembunyi. Kemudian di susul oleh desingan peluru satu persatu ke arah mobil tersebut.

Akashi bersembunyi sambil merogoh saku mantel dan mengeluarkan sebuah FN 57. Tentu Kise tercengang dibuatnya. Kise sendiri tak pernah melihat pistol dalam jarak sedekat itu. Dan kini orang disampingnya tengah mengatur benda kecil hitam itu dengan begitu tenang.

"Ka-kau bisa menembak?"

"Aku seorang profesional, Ryouta." Senyum kebanggan terpasang di wajah Akashi. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sedetik setelah suara desingan itu berhenti menghujani mereka.

DOR! Sebuah peluru berkaliber 5,7 keluar dan melesat begitu cepat ke arah target. Dan tepat mengenai sasaran di jantung seseorang dari mereka yang menembaki Akashi dan Kise.

Lagi-lagi Kise tercengang dibuatnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Akashi-kun?" Panik. Kise panik sekarang.

Akashi hanya memandangi Kise seksama. Inilah alasan ia tak pernah mau menerima partner, karena hanya akan menyusahkannya saja. Jika ia bergerak sendirian, Akashi akan melenyapkan semua musuhnya dalam hitungan menit. Tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Terlalu bahaya jika ia bertindak gegabah.

"Kita mundur dulu."

"Eh?" Kise mengerjapkan matanya kaget.

Akashi kembali menembakkan FN 57 miliknya kali ini beberapa kali. Lalu melirik Kise sekilas. "Kau bilang, kau tak boleh mati disini, bukan?"

Kalimat Kise yang tadi ia ucapkan kembali terngingang; '_Aku tak boleh mati!_' Ya, ia tak boleh mati. Tetsuya menunggunya.

"Jadi kita mundur. Bersiaplah, Ryouta." Dari saku mantelnya yang lain, Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah Revolver abu-abu. Kini ada dua senjata api ditangannya. "Kita keluar dan lari sejauh yang kau bisa secara random arah, itu akan mengecoh fokus mereka."

"Apa kau yakin kita akan selamat?"

Akashi tersenyum. Untuk kali ini bukan seringai atau senyum merendahkan. Tapi senyum yang tampak meyakinkan Kise. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou dan tak ada satupun yang tak bisa kulakukan." jawabnya ringan. "Sekarang!"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Kise segera berdiri dan berlari sesuai perintah Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu sendiri berada di belakang Kise, sibuk menoleh kebelakang sambil menembaki musuh-musuh yang juga balas menembaki mereka. Beruntung Akashi seorang jenius yang bisa mengukur jarak secara optimal meski berada di tempat yang jauh dari target. Hampir semua tembakan yang ia lancarkan hanya beberapa saja yang meleset.

Di depannya, Kise berlari sekencang mungkin. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Ketakutan. Ia bahkan tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya lari terus ke depan dan menjauh dari tempat yang mengerikan itu.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang Kise ketahui sekarang. Akashi Seijuurou, mungkin tidak seperti kata orang kebanyakan. Ia bukan orang yang sepenuhnya mengerikan.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N : Naaaaahh~ Ini merupakan b-day fic ganda untuk duo twins Ryuu dan Alenta ^^ Sengaja dibagi dua chapter karena ini untuk dua orang. Juga sebagai bayaran atas kesediaan mereka berdua menampung saya main beberapa jam ketika di Malang. hahaha xD

Chapter terakhir diusahakan apdet tanggal 6 Agustus nanti. ^^

Oke, don't you mind to review, minna-sama? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**EYES x EYES**

**Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**~Akashi Seijuurou x Kise Ryouta~**

**Supranatural / Implishit Shonen Ai**

**Caution :**

**All kind of typo(s), OOC and anything afre possible here. Don't read if you don't like. I warn you before!**

**.**

**B-day Fic for the Twins; Azuma Ryuu and Alenta93**

**.**

**.**

**#Mission 2#**

* * *

Senyum palsu itu merekah tipis di wajah Kise Ryouta tatkala ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar bernamakan 'Kise Tetsuya' di depan pintunya; terletak di salah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit Umum Yokohama. Dan seperti biasa, sosok di balik selimut itu akan menyambutnya dalam keheningan yang menakutkan. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela-jendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka, tirai-tirai tipisnya bergerak-gerak pelan tertiup angin. Ada sebuah pohon _Momoji_ tua yang tampak di dekat salah satu jendela kamar tersebut. Daun-daunnya berwarna kuning kecoklatan_—_nyaris berguguran di musim berikutnya. Untuk sebuah kamar, ini terbilang cukup indah.

Sayang pemuda yang menempati kamar ini tak pernah kunjung membuka mata.

Kise duduk di kursi yang ditariknya hingga ke samping tempat tidur Tetsuya. "Hai, Tetsuyacchi. Kabarmu baik hari ini?"

Seperti biasa pula, tak pernah ada jawaban yang di dapatnya.

Sepasang iris topaz itu meredup. Kedua tangan ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur, saling bertautan. Ia menggenggam erat tangannya sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kepala Kise ditopang di atas genggaman tangannya dan tubuhnya perlahan gemetar.

Ketakutan yang menyergapnya dua hari lalu masih jelas terbayang. Suara desingan peluru yang mengejar, aksi baku tembak dimana seolah-olah Malaikat Maut ada di belakang, jeritan memilukan dan darah. Semua terlalu jelas sehingga Kise sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya barang sedetikpun.

Ia ketakutan.

Jika ia tahu bahwa bekerja sama dengan seorang _future reader _dari gedung pemerintahan berarti terlibat dalam jalan menuju kematian, Kise pasti akan menolak. Tapi sekarang ia tak bisa mundur. Kontrak telah ditanda-tangani. Kise membutuhkan banyak uang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang Adik tersayang.

"Tetsuyacchi," bisiknya, "aku takut. Jika kau ada disini. Jika kau bisa membuka matamu. Apa Tetsuyacchi akan menenangkanku'ssu?"

Genggaman tangannya semakin kuat.

"Aku...benar-benar takut, Tetsuyacchi." Sepasang kelopak mata itu menutup, menyembunyikan iris madu yang tampak pilu. "Aku takut jika aku mati sebelum kau membuka matamu lagi. Aku tak mau membiarkanmu sendiri di dunia ini'ssu. Karena itu..." suaranya tertahan sejenak ketika ia menarik nafas, "kumohon bangunlah, Tetsuyacchi..."

~OoOOoO~

"Jadi gagal 'kan?"

Suara dengusan bernada sombong itu sampai ke telinga Akashi. Membuat pemuda yang tadinya duduk sambil menatap papan Shogi di mejanya segera melirik menatap pemuda tinggi berambut biru gelap yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Daiki, huh." Lalu ia kembali menatap papan Shogi, menggerakkan _Bishop_-nya maju.

Aomine Daiki, memandangi Akashi sejurus. Didorongnya satu kursi secara kasar dan ia menjatuhkan tubuh disana. Sambil bersedekap, pemuda itu kembali bicara, "Bagaimana? Berminat bekerja sama memata-matai dengan Polisi? Atau masih ingin keras kepala dan bergerak sendiri?"

Saat itu Akashi baru saja memegang satu bidak _Pawn_, namun kembali diletakkan kembali. Kali ini tatapannya benar-benar fokus kepada Aomine. "Kau memerintahku, Daiki?"

"_Well_, hanya menawarkan bantuan. Yang kudengar kali ini kau punya seorang _partner_—_past reader_. Aku rasa itu sama sekali bukan gayamu, Akashi."

"Memang bukan." Akashi membenarkan seraya menyandarkan tubuh di bantalan kursi yang empuk. "Tapi aku tak bisa menolak. Ah, maksudku tentu aku bisa menolak. Tapi orang ini juga keras kepala. Meski kuusir, dia tetap mengekoriku."

Kekehan kecil lolos dari Aomine. Matanya memicing menggoda Akashi yang mendengus tidak suka kepadanya. "_Past reader_ keras kepala mampu membobol keabsolutanmu yang bertekad tak akan mau memiliki _partner_. Aku rasa aku harus bertemu dengannya. Dimana dia?"

"Entah." Kembali Akashi mengambil bidak _Pawn_ dan memajukkannya satu langkah. Kemudian ia berdeham. Kini pandangannya tertoleh ke luar jendela yang terletak tepat di balik kursinya. Menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas disana. "Tapi dimanapun dia, itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku."

Karena sejak awal Akashi tak menginginkan keberadaan Kise. Sejak awal ia tidak menyetujui berpartner dengan Kise. Jadi Akashi bertekad apapun yang terjadi dengan Kise ia pun tak mau peduli sama sekali. Biarlah pemuda itu melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Tapi ketika satu pikiran itu sampai ke benaknya, Akashi justru termenung.

Jika ia memutuskan tidak mau peduli kepada Kise sejak awal, kenapa ia melindunginya? Kenapa ia mengabulkan keinginan Kise yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih belum mau mati waktu itu?

~OoOOoO~

Ini seperti kilasan mimpi yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak ingin Kise alami. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan misterius ketika usianya sepuluh tahun; sedangkan Tetsuya lima tahun. Lalu ketika sang adik berusia sepuluh tahun, ia didiagnosa mengidap suatu penyakit misterius dimana ia jatuh tertidur selama lima tahun penuh dan tubuhnya berhenti tumbuh seperti anak normal lainnya. Lalu di usia Kise yang kedua puluh, ia ditawari pekerjaan dimana nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Takdir yang seolah-olah menjadi hukuman karena Kise terlanjur membuka kotak Pandora di dasar laut kehidupannya.

Semua orang tentu ingin merasakan hidup normal. Begitupun Kise. Jika ia diberi kesempatan memilih, ia tak menginginkan kemampuan sebagai _past reader_. Ia tak ingin memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Ia hanya ingin hidup normal.

TOK-TOK— Suara ketukan kaca mobil membangunkan Kise dari mimpi semunya.

Sepasang kelopak yang menyembunyikan dua iris mentari itu terbuka. Matanya masih terasa berat karena beberapa hari ini ia tak bisa tertidur. Jika saja bisa, Kise ingin sekali melempari orang yang mengusik tidurnya dengan botol air mineral ditangannya.

Jika saja bisa.

Beberapa kali mata Kise mengerjap. Diliriknya kaca mobil yang tertutup. Akashi berdiri di balik sana. Menatap Kise dengan pandangan tidak sabar. Jemari Akashi memberi kode agar Kise segera menurunkan kaca depan mobil Porsche merah itu segera.

Tentu Kise menurut. "Ya?" tanyanya agak ketus.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau makan." Perintah mutlak.

Barulah Kise sadar bahwa kini mobil itu sudah diparkir di pinggir trotoar di sebelah Maji Burger. Restoran kecil itu kembali mengingatkan Kise akan satu kenangan bersama sang Adik.

"_Etto~ Vanilla milkshake_," Kise tak pernah terlalu menyukai _vanilla_, "itu saja." Lalu ia tersenyum.

Akashi tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menyahut. Tanpa basa-basi segera ditinggalkannya Kise untuk masuk ke dalam restoran. Paling tidak, untuk selang waktu beberapa menit kedepan Kise bisa melonggarkan otot-otot punggungnya yang tegang sepanjang berada di mobil bersama dengan Akashi.

Ya. Mereka memang sedang bersama. Di malam hari menuju suatu tempat. Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu. Kise dan Akashi akan kembali menyelidiki para mafia penyelundup dulu. Dan Akashi memutuskan, kasus mereka harus selesai malam ini juga.

Sepuluh menit akhirnya Akashi kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di balik kemudi. Disodorkannya segelas _vanilla milkshake_ kepada Kise dan diletakkan satu plastik di atas _dashboard_ mobilnya. Berisi; kentang goreng, dua burger dan satu kaleng soda.

"Itu makan malammu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kise.

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia justru kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Benda merah itu berdengung pelan dan mulai bergetar halus. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Akashi menginjak pedal gas dan mobilnya kembali melaju teratur memasuki jalan utama.

Kondisi di dalam mobil sunyi. Hanya suara mesin dan kendaraan di sekitar yang terdengar. Akashi sama sekali bukan penikmat musik jadi ia pun tak mendengarkan musik atau sekedar berita dari radio pemancar. Dan agaknya kesunyian itu membuat Kise merasa semakin kurang nyaman. Diseruput minumannya perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi meski itu sebenarnya mustahil. Suara seruputan yang khas tetap mengisi ruang diantara mereka.

"Hanya minuman semacam itu tak akan cukup. Kau makan burger juga. Aku tak mau kau membuat pekerjaanku terhambat, Ryouta." Akashi memperingatkan.

Diam-diam Kise memutar bola matanya. Malas dengan ucapan Akashi. Barulah ia menyahut, "Kau benar. Aku tak boleh menghambatmu'ssu."

"_Well_," Akashi membalas sinis, "orang lamban sepertimu memang patut diperingatkan. Jadi, makan."

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara sedikit lebih baik, Akashi-kun? Maksudku, tidak perlu menggunakan nada perintah."

"Tidak bisa."

Kise mendengus sepelan mungkin dan kembali menyesap minumannya. Sepertinya memang tak ada gunanya mencoba berbicara dengan Akashi karena pemuda itu benar-benar sukar dimengerti. Akashi itu seperti udara hampa, kita tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau punya Adik?"

Kise tersentak. Segera ditatapnya Akashi yang hanya fokus melihat ke depan jalan. "Darimana kau tau?"

"Aku membaca profilmu. Anggota keluarga; seorang Adik laki-laki. Aku ingat kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak boleh mati. Jadi kuasumsikan bahwa Adikmu adalah alasan kenapa kau tak mau mati. Karena jika kau mati, dia akan menjadi sebatang kara. Benar 'kan?"

Tepat.

_Vanilla milkshake_ yang tinggal setengah mendadak tak terasa nikmat. Kise meletakkan gelas itu di dalam genggamannya, di tumpukan di atas paha. Sekali ia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum getir ketika bayangan tentang Tetsuya kembali teringat.

"Tetsuya—namanya." jawabnya pelan. "Usia kami terpaut lima tahun'ssu. Dia adalah alasan kenapa aku menerima pekerjaan untuk berpartner denganmu tanpa berpikir dua kali."

Suara dengusan meremehkan lolos dari bibir Akashi. "Demi seorang Adik yang sudah dewasa, kau rela melakukan apapun. Hidup bak drama." Sindirnya sambil memutar kemudi dan mobi itu berbelok ke sisi lain jalan yang tak terlalu ramai.

Lirikan sinis Kise tertuju kepada Akashi. "Aku yakin kau tak memiliki saudara kandung, Akashi-kun. Itu sebabnya kau bisa berkomentar seperti itu'ssu." Sebal memang, tapi Kise tak terlalu mau ambil pusing dengan komentar Akashi. "Tapi aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku berjuang untuknya."

Akashi tertarik dengan kalimat Kise. Kise melihat pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya selama sedetik sebelum kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya berkemudi.

"Tetsuyacchi mengidap penyakit misterius'ssu." Kise bercerita tanpa diminta. "Ketika usianya sepuluh tahun, ia jatuh tertidur begitu saja. Sampai sekarang bahkan para Dokter masih belum mengetahui apa penyakit yang Adikku derita. Lima tahun sudah dia tertidur tapi susunan tubuhnya mati. Meski usianya lima belas tahun sekarang, sosoknya tetaplah seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun'ssu. Untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit, aku harus bekerja ekstra."

"Biasanya, untuk orang yang mengidap penyakit misterius semacam itu pihak Rumah Sakit tidak akan meminta bayaran berlebihan karena orang itu sendiri bisa dijadikan bahan penelitian. Penyakit tidur dimana susunan tubuh si penderita ikut tertidur. Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang penyakit itu sebelumnya." balas Akashi datar.

Manik Kise berkilat tak suka. "Kau menganggapku berbohong'ssu?"

Awalnya Kise kira Akashi akan memberikannya tatapan merendahkan seperti biasa. Tapi tebakannya meleset. Samar, ia melihat bibir Akashi menyunggingkan satu senyum jenaka. Bukan senyum sinis ataupun mengejek.

"Aku tak berpikir bahwa kau berbohong."

Jawaban yang membuat Kise langsung bungkam. Kini ia menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Kau sendiri, Akashi-kun. Kurasa kau terlahir dalam kondisi yang membuat siapapun iri. Berasal dari keluarga terpandang, calon pewaris Akashi _Corporation_, jenius dan bahkan memiliki posisi penting di pemerintahan. Kau pasti sangat berbangga diri dengan hidupmu."

Akashi tak menjawab ucapan Kise. Karena si pemilik manik heterokrtomatik tak berkomentar, Kise meliriknya diam-diam. Saat itulah Kise menemukan satu pandangan yang tersirat luka di kedua manik Akashi. Kise sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi pasti adalah alasan kenapa Akashi terlihat seperti itu.

Dan Kise menyesal telah mengatakannya.

~OoOOoO~

Sebuah gedung tinggi berlantai dua puluh menjadi tujuan Porsche merah Akashi. Kise harus dibuat terperangah karenanya. Ia kira, Akashi akan membawanya ke dermaga dimana mereka mengawasi para mafia tersebut. Bukan ke sebuah hotel bintang lima yang ramai oleh pengunjung—apalagi sedang ada acara di dalamnya. Jika bukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang membawa Kise kesini, pastilah Kise berpikir orang itu sedang bercanda dengannya.

Turun dari mobil. Kise memandangi hotel itu. "Akashi-kun, kau yakin mereka disini?"

Seusai memberikan kunci kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkirkan, Akashi menghampiri Kise sambil berdecak pelan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tempat persembunyianmu telah diketahui musuh, Ryouta?"

"Pindah?"

"Target kita bukan orang bodoh. Tak mungkin mereka tetap ada di wilayah pelabuhan setelah kita ketahuan mengawasi mereka." Akashi merapikan mantel coklat yang dikenakan. Satu tangan dimasukkan ke balik mantel, sudah memastikan bahwa senjata andalannya tersedia cukup rapi disana.

Kise bisa menerkanya. "Kau bawa _itu_?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Aku pun bawa satu untukmu."

"Eh, tapi aku tak bisa—" Sangkalan Kise terputus saat sepasang manik heterokromatik itu berkilat penuh perintah kepadanya. Tanpa sadar Kise menelan ludah ngeri. Manik merah-emas itu sungguh mengerikan sekali rasanya.

Dan Kise memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kau harus bisa, Ryouta. Ini pekerjaan."

Kise menyerah. Akashi benar, ini pekerjaan. Jika kemudian ia harus membunuh seseorangpun, ini pekerjaan.

.

.

Ada sebuah acara di _balroom_ hotel tersebut. Yang Akashi selidiki, acara tersebut dihadiri oleh banyak pejabat, petinggi negara juga para pengusaha-pengusaha terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Oke, Akashi sendiri tahu bahwa perusahaan Akashi _Corporation_ mendapat undangan acara tersebut, tapi Akashi tak berniat mendatanginya—pekerjaan lebih penting dari pesta membosankan.

Empat hari menjadi jeda sejak acara baku tembak itu terjadi. Akashi juga berhasil melacak kemana perginya kawanan penyelundup senjata api tersebut. Dan dengan kemapuannya membaca masa depan, rupanya Akashi pernah menemui satu anggota mafia itu di jalan. Ia berpura-pura menabrak si penjahat—membuat makanan yang ia bawa terjatuh. Tepat saat kedua mata mereka saling melakukan kontak, saat itulah Akashi membaca masa depannya. Melihat dimana markas berikutnya para anggota mafia, apa yang mereka lakukan di hotel itu juga tanggal kematian anggota malang yang berhasil Akashi korek masa depannya.

Terkadang menjadi _future reader_ memang menyenangkan. Disuatu ketika, kau bisa mengubah jalan masa depan agar tidak menimbulkan kekecewaan atau membiarkannya begitu saja. Terserah. Tapi tetap, ada satu yang tak pernah bisa Akashi hentikan; kematian.

"...shi-kun."

"Akashi-kun?"

DEG. Akashi terkesiap di tempatnya berdiri. Segera dipandanginya Kise yang juga berdiri disampingnya.

"Maaf?"

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi'ssu." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Bingung kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu mendadak terdiam. "Kenapa kita justru hanya berdiri di depan _balroom_ hotel? Apa mereka akan datang ke acara ini? Mengacau?"

Sekali berdeham. Ekor mata Akashi melirik seorang pemuda tinggi berambut abu-abu yang lewat melintas di depannya. "Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan diri, Ryouta."

"Apa yang akan terjadi?"

Seringai tipis menghias wajah tampan Akashi. "Pertunjukan berdarah yang lumayan menarik sebagai bahan tontonan." Satu kalimat mengerikan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Kise meremang ketakutan.

Orang seperti apa sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou ini? Kise benar-benar tak paham.

Akashi kembali tersenyum, kali ini bukan seringai. Tangan kiri terangkat, ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangannya. Lalu ia melirik Kise yang sepertinya paham apa maksud dari gelagat tersebut. Diam-diam Kise hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengintip ke balik pintu _balroom_ dimana semua orang tampak tenang menikmati sajian dan sampanye yang dibawakan _butler_.

Waktu yang berdetak seolah menjadi bom waktu bagi Kise ataupun Akashi. Semakin lama jarum bergerak maju, semakin cepat detak jantung mereka berpacu.

Lima...

Akashi tiba-tiba berubah waspada. Ditariknya Kise menjauh dari pintu. Kini keduanya merapatkan tubuh sekecil mungkin di balik pintu masuk ke _balroom_. Membuat siapapun tak akan menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Empat...

Tangan Akashi tersimpan dibalik mantel. Memegang kuat FN 57 andalannya. Kise tahu ini sudah mendekati waktunya.

Tiga...

Akashi melirik Kise. Mengangguk sekali sebagai tanda waspada.

Dua...

Orang-orang dalam ruangan masih tetap sama. Musik klasik masih terdengar semarak dan seorang pembawa acara tak bisa hentinya berucap dengan penuh nada ceria.

Satu...

Permainan dimulai.

PATS! Lampu di seluruh hotel tiba-tiba padam. Tentu saja semua orang langsung panik dan tak sedikit yang mulai berteriak kesal. Disaat yang sama Akashi sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya. Lalu satu senjata lain—Revolver kecil, disodorkan kepada Kise yang menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

DOR—! Satu desingan peluru dari _balroom_ menjadi tanda pertama.

"Sudah dimulai," Meski dalam kegelapan, entah kenapa Kise tetap bisa menemukan seringaian hinggap di wajah Akashi. Sepasang iris dwi-warna itu seolah berkilat dalam kegelapan. Mengerikan namun cantik jika dipandang. Membuat siapapun pasti enggan berhadapan dengannya.

Seluruh pengunjung yang mendengar suara tembakan otomatis panik. Beberapa pelayan yang sudah datang dengan membawa senter langsung berhamburan keluar. Mereka yang mengingat dimana jalan masuk tak bisa menurunkan kecepatan lari hingga tak jarang yang saling bertubrukan dan jatuh di lantai—terinjak-injak. Kepanikan seketika mengisi ruang tersebut. Ditengah kegelapan mencekam dan kembali desingan senjata yang terdengar—disusul oleh jeritan naas seseorang yang menjadi korban.

Inilah permainan berdarah yang tadi Akashi sebutkan.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba—" Kise tergagap. Pantas saja Akashi menyuruhnya merapat lebih dekat ke pintu. Pastilah agar tidak terseret arus kepanikan para tamu acara tersebut.

"Hari ini adalah peringatan untuk merayakan hubungan bilateral antara Jepang dan Rusia. Para penyenlundup itu merupakan mafia, teroris dari Rusia yang juga memasukan senjata ilegal ke Jepang. Tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah membunuh pejabat Rusia sebanyak mungkin yang datang hari ini juga mengacaukan hubungan antara Jepang dan Rusia. Itu sebabnya mereka menyelundup sebagai tamu dan menciptakan kekacauan." Akashi menjelaskan. Tak ada nada ketakutan di suaranya yang tetap tenang.

"Jadi tujuannya adalah mengacaukan kekuatan diplomatik yang Rusia miliki, begitu? Jika acara ini berakhir kacau dan pihak Kepolisian tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan teroris dari Rusia, maka hubungan diplomatik kedua negara bisa diputus begitu saja 'kan?"

"Kau benar. Ini merupakan musibah untuk Rusia."

"Bukankah seharusnya kita bekerja sama dengan Polisi, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Urusan pertama, menjadi poin untukku bersenang-senang." Akashi langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruang yang masih penuh dengan suara tembakan dan pekikan kesakitan tersebut. Beberapa _bodyguard_ sepertinya sudah disana untuk melindungi tuan mereka.

Tapi sial. Tentu saja gerakan Akashi ketahuan. Baru beberapa langkah, satu desingan peluru sudah terdengar dan mendarat tepat di lantai yang baru ia pijak. Akashi menghindar cepat dan berlindung ke balik sebuah meja jamuan makan yang sudah porak-poranda.

_Ini tak akan mudah_, pikirnya. Kise tak akan bisa banyak membantunya, kecuali...

Sesuatu melayang cepat ke arah Akashi. Beruntung pemuda itu dengan cepat menghindar dan sebuah vas bunga besar pecah membentur meja jamuan yang langsung terbalik. Tubuh Akashi tersentak dan ia berdiri sambil menodongkan senjata ke arah depan. Matanya sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan disana, dengan jelas Akashi bisa menemukan seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, _future reader_." Ia berbicara.

Seringai Akashi kembali muncul, "Haizaki Shougo, _psikokinesis_."

Tawa meremehkan menggema, saling berpadu dengan aksi baku tembak yang masih terjadi disana. Sedangkan kedua pemuda itu saling berdiri berhadapan tanpa ada rasa gentar. Kise yang bersembunyi di balik pintu masih tak paham dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kakinya bahkan sama sekali tak mau digerakkan.

Seorang _future reader_, orang yang bisa membaca masa depan. Dan seorang _psikokinesis_, orang yang memiliki kemampuan menggerakkan objek barang atau orang hanya dengan kekuatan pikiran. Ini pasti bukan satu pertarungan yang bisa dikatakan seimbang.

"Kita bertemu lagi, bukankah ini namanya takdir?" Yang berambut abu-abu, Haizaki Shougo, kembali bicara. "Terakhir kita bertemu adalah lima tahun lalu di pusat peneltian Jepang."

"Aku tak suka basa-basi, Shougo. Sesuai dugaanku. Membelot dari Jepang dan kau bekerja sama dengan mafia luar untuk membalas dendam. Seorang _psikokinesis_ sepertimu pantas saja membuat anggota Kepolisian pun merasa takut. Itu sebabnya mereka menyuruhku mengurus kasus ini."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Seijuurou." Haizaki membungkuk sopan. Dan di detik yang sama, satu vas lain bergerak sangat cepat nyaris menghantam tubuh Akashi jika ia tidak dengan spontan menembaknya hingga hancur berantakan.

Kise yang melihatnya tercengang. Ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa vas tadi melayang begitu saja. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?!

"Dan seorang _partner_ bodoh," Haizaki kini menahan tawa, "Seorang Akashi bersama _partner_, bahkan dalam mimpipun tak pernah kubayangkan. Bagaimana kalau kuhabisi dia duluan?" Ancaman itu terdengar manis dan penuh ketenangan.

Kise hampir saja membuka suara jika ia tak menyadari tubuhnya sudah melayang di udara. Bibirnya terasa kelu apalagi ketika dengan kekuatan yang sangat cepat ia terpelanting masuk ke dalam _balroom_. Melayang cepat ke arah Akashi dan menubruk tubuh pemuda itu hingga keduanya terpelanting cukup jauh dan jatuh terseret di lantai keramik.

"Ukh—" Tulang-tulang Kise terasa berderak dan itu sakit. "A-akashi-kun, ma—"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Ryouta. Haizaki Shougo. Dia seorang _psikokinesis_."

Mata Kise mengerjap bingung. "Psiko...apa?"

"Kalian kira ada waktu untuk bercengkrama, heh?" Kini beberapa peluru diarahkan ke tempat mereka.

Beruntung Akashi sigap. Dicengkramnya erat kerah kemeja yang Kise pakai, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menarik pemuda itu dan mendorongnya sehingga tubuh Kise kembali tersaruk menabrak beberapa meja yang terjungkal ke belakang. Akashi berguling menghindar dari semua peluru yang membidiknya. Berlari cepat ke sebuah pilar dan bersembunyi disana. Jarak tempat ia dan Kise kini mungkin sepuluh meter. Paling tidak, Akashi tahu Kise baik-baik saja meski tubuhnya mungkin sudah dihiasi memar-memar ringan sekarang.

FN ditangannya sudah disiapkan. Akashi mulai menembakkan senjata itu beberapa kali ke arah Haizaki yang segera berlari menghindar. Sama seperti di gedung tua tempo hari, aksi baku tembak menghiasi. Di luar sana, sirine Polisi juga terdengar, tapi tentu mereka tak bisa segera masuk begitu saja karena banyaknya sandera dan korban yang terkurung di _balroom_ hotel. Mereka duduk di pojok _balroom_ dimana sebagian sudah terluka akibat tembakan-tembakan tadi.

Kise tahu ia tak bisa hanya diam. Disaat begini kekuatannya tak akan membantu banyak.

Ketika semua terfokus untuk melumpuhkan gerakan lincah Akashi, diam-diam Kise begerak menuju sekumpulan sandera yang tak bisa melawan apa-apa. Bau anyir darah membuat Kise mual, apalagi ketika ia harus melewati mayat _bodyguard_ yang berhasil ditembak mati para mafia itu.

Revolver tersimpan erat di tangan kanannya. Dengan hati-hati Kise membidik seorang penjaga yang masih sibuk menembakkan pistolnya untuk menyerang Akashi dan...

DOR—! Katakanlah ini pertama kalinya Kise menarik pelatuk. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan terasa aneh. Ringan, namun juga berat. Lalu suara pekikan terdengar dan penjaga tadi segera berlutut memegangi lengannya yang mengucurkan darah segar.

Akashi tersenyum sendiri. "Bagus."

Tapi itupun menjadi masalah karena kini para mafia itu menyadari kehadiran Kise sebagai musuh. Jika Kise tak segera berlari ke balik sebuah pilar lain, pastilah di tubuhnya akan tersarang lebih dari selusin peluru yang mendadak ditujukkan untuknya.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Padahal belum lebih dari sepuluh menit tapi rasanya sudah satu jam ia berlari. Jantungnya berdegup ketakutan.

_Apa aku akan mati_, batinnya. Namun cepat-cepat Kise menggelengkan kepala. Ia harus tetap hidup demi Tetsuya!

Sama seperti sebelumnya, terjadi aksi baku tembak yang memekakkan telinga. Antara kelompok mafia bersenjata dengan Akashi dan Kise. Bahkan beberapa kali benda-benda bergerak begitu cepat untuk menyerang Akashi. Sebuah meja, puluhan peluru, vas bunga besar sampai _sound system_. Semua dimain-mainkan Haizaki untuk menghantam tubuh Akashi. Dan tak sedikit dari benda itu yang berhasil Akashi hindari. Lawannya seorang _psikokinetis_ dan Akashi hanya berbekal FN 57 saja. Ini tak akan seimbang.

"Akashi-kun!" Kise tersentak saat sebuah vas muncul di belakang Akashi dan menghantam tubuh pemuda itu hingga terpental membentur tembok.

Kise berlari ke arah Akashi sambil terus menembakkan revolvernya. Ini sudah kali kedua ia mengganti isi pelurunya yang habis. Dengan cepat ditarik tubuh itu ke balik sebuah meja yang tertangkup melindungi keduanya dari serangan para mafia.

"Akashi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise cemas.

"Ini tak akan berhasil." Akashi menghapus noda darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Kita harus pakai cara _itu_."

"Cara itu?"

Kini Akashi menatap Kise. Tentu tidak langsung menatap ke dalam matanya. "Menggunakanmu sebagai korban, Ryouta."

Huh? Kise tercengang mendengarnya.

"Ma-maksudmu...?"

"Aku akan membaca ingatan masa depanmu agar aku mengetahui gerakan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, termasuk Haizaki Shougo. Dengan begitu artinya kau juga akan membaca ingatan masa laluku karena kita harus saling berpandangan. Lalu kau akan mengalami amnesia, bukan? Itu sebabnya kukatakan, cara ini mengorbankanmu."

Tubuh Kise gemetar hebat. Bagaimanapun juga kondisi mereka bukan dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan untuk bertukar ingatan. Jika Kise kehilangan ingatannya sekarang, bisa saja itu akan berujung kepada kematian. Ia akan lupa tentang dirinya, tentang Tetsuya, tentang Akashi. Semuanya. Bahkan akan lupa mengenai dimana ia berada dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kise bisa mati dengan mudah.

Tapi Akashi benar. Itu sati-satunya cara untuk membaca gerakan musuh mereka karena hanya Kise satu-satunya yang bisa Akashi gunakan untuk bertukar ingatan sekarang.

Hanya saja... Kise takut.

"Ryouta!" Akashi mendorong Kise seketika saat sebuah vas entah darimana sudah menghambur kearah mereka. Nyaris menghantam tubuh Kise.

Memang Kise berhasil selamat karena Akashi. Tapi justru tubuh Akashi yang membentur vas itu hingga pecah. Pecahan-pecahan keramik itu tak sedikit yang menempel, mengiris kulit putih Akashi yang kini mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Sial..."

"A-akashi..." Kise ketakutan. Ia kebingungan. Apakah ia harus mengorbankan ingatannya lagi. Tapi jika tidak...

Tatapan Akashi membuat pikiran Kise terputus. Akashi tersenyum kepadanya, menatapnya lembut.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Percayalah, Ryouta..."

Percaya. Kise hanya perlu percaya. Akashi akan melindunginya.

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Kise menelan ludah. Memantapkan hatinya. Dengan satu hentakan kuat, ia bergerak mendekati Akashi dan menarik pemuda itu ke sebuah pilar kokoh sambil menghindari lusinan peluru yang tetap menghujani mereka.

"Baiklah." Mata Kise terpejam.

Akashi tersenyum saat memandangi sepasang kelopak mata itu. "Baik. Buka matamu."

Disaat kelopak itu terbuka, disaat yang sama sepasang manik _topaz_ dan _crimson-gold_ itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan disaat yang sama pula berbagai kilasan ingatan berpendar-pendar, berputar dan mulai tampak jelas dalam pikiran mereka. Seperti kilasan film yang mengantar mereka menuju masa lalu dan masa depan.

Kise melihat kilasan masa lalu. Mundur dari Akashi dewasa menjadi Akashi kecil. Awalnya ia melihat sesatu yang biasa saja, dimana Akashi membuat banyak orang takut dengan arogansi dan kemampuannya. Lalu dimasa Akashi masih bersekolah, dimana ia tak banyak berinteraksi dengan teman sebaya dan lebih banyak bermain Shogi sendirian di dalam ruang kelasnya.

Ingatan itu berpindah terus hingga Kise menemukan masa lalu dimana Akashi masih kecil. Mungkin pemuda itu masih berusia delapan tahun. Satu yang Kise tahu, Akashi dalam ingatan itu tersenyum manis dan lugu, seperti kebanyakan anak. Ia senang membaca buku, bermain basket atau sekedar duduk-duduk di taman sambil mengobrol dengan seorang wanita cantik yang mirip dengannya.

Kemudian berpindah kehari dimana Akashi kecil tampak ketakutan. Ia tak pernah mau melepas tagan wanita cantik itu bahkan sering menangis. Kise bisa mendengar apa yang Akashi kecil serukan kepada wanita itu berkali-kali; "Mama! Jangan pergi! Kau tak akan kembali! Percaya padaku!"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Ditepuknya kepala Akashi lembut. "Mama akan kembali ke tempatmu, Seijuurou Sayang. Mama tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak! Kau tak akan kembali! Aku melihatnya, Ma! Aku melihatnya!"

"Jangan bergurau. Kita sama sekali tak bisa melihat masa depan, Sayang." Kise baru tahu bahwa masa itu, Akashi masih belum memahami kekuatannya dan tak satu orangpun menganggap serius apa yang ia katakan.

Lalu ingatan kembali berpindah ke tempat dimana Akashi kecil dengan wajah berlumuran darah duduk di tepi jalan. Wanita itu berada tak jauh di depannya. Berbaring telungkup dengan bersimbah darah dan sebuah Sedan hitam berada tepat di dekatnya. Orang-orang berlari panik, membawa mayat itu dan menyeret Akashi menjauh dari lokasi kecelakaan.

ZRAATT—! Ingatan itu kembali ke masa sekarang. Kise termangu dalam diam. Air matanya menetes perlahan.

Menjadi _future reader_ artinya kau bisa membaca masa depan. Bahkan masa depan orang yang kau sayangi. Kau akan melihat lebih dulu bagaimana mereka mati dan kapan waktunya. Itu pastilah bukan hal yang orang lain inginkan.

Sedangkan di sisi Akashi, ia melihat beberapa mafia yang mulai kehabisan senjata kini menyerang mereka secara fisik. Ada sepuluh dan tak banyak yang masih dalam kondisi stamina tinggi karena luka-luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Oke, Akashi bisa menghadapi mereka dengan mudah. Akashi sudah bisa membaca gerakan mereka dan akan dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

Lalu ia melihat bayangan Haizaki Shougo yang mulai kewalahan karena pasukannya tumbang satu persatu. Ia memiliki sebuah senapan laras panjang M-16 yang disembunyikan di meja yang terletak di dekatnya—pantas Haizaki tak sekalipun menjauh dari meja itu. M-16 merupakan senjata berbahaya dengan kaliber peluru berukuran 5,56 milimeter dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Juga senjata yang bagus digunakan dalam kegelapan karena sangat akurat. Akashi bisa mati jika sekali tertembak. Lalu dia akan menggunakan Kise yang belum bisa bergerak sebagai tawanan. Oke, Akashi akan menjauhkan Kise dari posisi tempatnya ia berada sekarang. Akashi sudah berjanji akan menjaganya.

Kemudian Akashi melihat dirinya dan Haizaki saling menodongkan senjata. Sebuah FN 57 dengan M-16. Saat itu Haizaki akan menyerang Akashi dari belakang dengan menggunakan sebuah meja. Oke, Akashi akan menghindarinya. Dan yang terakhir, Akashi sudah tahu kapan dan bagaimana ia akan menembak Haizaki nanti.

Mendadak ingatan masa depan itu berpindah tempat. Akashi sempat dibuat kebingungan dengan adegan yang sangat cepat itu. Di sebuah kamar yang dominan dengan warna putih dan seorang pemuda yang tertidur di balik selimut tebalnya. Rambut birunya bergerak pelan ditiup angin. Lalu kedua matanya terbuka dan ia menatap lurus ke arah seseorang di depannya.

Dia tersenyum dan mengatakan; "Kakak..."

DEG—! Akashi kembali ke dunianya.

Dia tak melihat tanggal kematian Kise Ryouta. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya ketika ia membaca masa depan dan tak menemukan tanggal kematian disana. Suara desingan peluru segera menyadarkan lamunan sesaat Akashi.

Ditatapnya Kise yang duduk di lantai dengan wajah kosong.

"Dia sudah melupakan semuanya..." gumam Akashi pelan sambil menarik Revolver ditangan Kise dan membuangnya jauh. Kini Akashi melingkarkan satu tangan yang bebas di pundak Kise. Melindunginya.

Seringai kembali terpasang di wajahnya. "Kau tau, Shougo. Aku yang akan menang."

Akashi sudah tahu akhir dari permainan ini nantinya.

~OoOOoO~

Beberapa buku bertumpukkan di atas meja. Cukup tinggi dan bukan hanya satu tumpuk yang ada disana. Hampir sebagian sudah dibaca oleh pemuda yang duduk di salah satu kursi di kamar yang didominasi warna putih tersebut. Hanya tinggal beberapa buku lagi yang belum sempat terjamah. Tapi tak masalah. Buku-buku bersampul coklat tua itu bertuliskan 1-5 tahun. Itu artinya isinya bukan sesuatu yang benar penting karena bahkan tak seorangpun bisa ingat dengan pasti apa yang terjadi dengannya ketika usia 1-5 tahun, bukan?

Kise Ryouta. Pemuda yang sejak tadi membaca itu akhirnya menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan.

Ia tersenyum. "Tetsuyacchi..."

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak insiden mengerikan di hotel tersebut. Mungkin Kise sungguh beruntung karena ingatannya menghilang akibat ia membaca masa lalu Akashi. Kise tak perlu mengingat kejadian mengerikan bersimbah darah dimana mayat-mayat bergelimpangan bagai sampah. Kise tak perlu terusik dengan suara desingan peluru yang terus-terusan berputar di telinganya meski ia tak lagi dalam medan pertempuran.

Tapi Kise masih ingat Akashi dan masa lalunya. Seorang Polisi bernama Aomine Daiki telah menceritakan semuanya kepada Kise. Termasuk saat dimana Polisi muda itu menemukan Akashi di ruang _balroom_ dalam kondisi penuh luka namun tetap mengalungkan satu lengan di pundak Kise. Akashi benar-benar melindungi pemuda itu dan Haizaki Shougo berhasil ditangkap dalam kondisi kritis kekurangan darah.

Berkat buku catatan yang ia tulis setiap harinya, Kise pun tahu bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Akashi dan adegan baku tembak pertama yang ia alami di pelabuhan dulu.

Sekarang semua sudah berakhir. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Sebuah ketukan halus mengusik ketenangan Kise dalam kamar itu. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang saat pintu kayu bercat putih itu terkuak. Akashi berdiri di balik pintu dengan seikat bunga Aster di tangannya.

"Akashi-kun,"

Tak ada balasan dari Akashi selain sikap dingin yang seperti biasa. Beberapa perban luka masih menghiasi lengan dan keningnya. Luka Akashi masih belum sembuh sempurna dan beberapa tulangnya memang mengalami masalah karena entah berapa kali tubuhnya dipelantingkan Haizaki dengan kemampuan psikokinetisnya.

"Ada tugas, aku datang untuk memberi tahu. Dan sekalian memberi salam kepada Adikmu lagi." Akashi berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana pemuda berambut biru itu tetap tertidur pulas dibalik selimutnya.

Sejenak Akashi memperhatikan. Lalu ia tersenyum.

Kise sudah berdiri dan mengambil Aster yang Akashi letakkan di atas meja. Kemarin Akashi datang dengan membawa seikat Edelweis yang menjadi lambang sebuah harapan. Hari ini Aster. Kise sendiri tak mempedulikan arti bunga-bunga itu. Baginya, asalkan ada orang yang menjenguk Tetsuya selain dirinya juga sudah cukup.

Ditambahkannya Aster bersama Edelweis yang masih segar di dalam pot. Kise meletakkan pot itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Tetsuya.

Sang Kakak mengusap kepala sang Adik. "Aku berjuang demi dirimu, Tetsuya." Dan apa yang Kise lakukan membuat satu sunggingan senyum jenaka tampak di wajah Akashi.

Kise merapikan semua tumpukan buku catatan harian kehidupannya dan menyimpannya di laci meja. Ditariknya sebuah mantel ketika ia lihat Akashi sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu kamar Tetsuya untuk keluar. Hanya saja tepat ketika Akashi hendak membuka pintu, gerakannya terhenti. Membuat Kise yang berdiri dibelakangnya terdiam kebingungan.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Kau tahu arti dari bunga Aster, Ryouta?" tanyanya.

Kise menggeleng meski ia tahu Akashi tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"Artinya; kesembuhan."

DEG—!

Saat itu tubuh Kise bergeming. Pelan-pelan ia menoleh ke tempat dimana sang Adik biasa berbaring. Dalam balutan kehangatan mentari yang masuk dari jendela kamar, Kise melihat tubuh ringkih itu bergerak. Sepasang kelopak yang selama lima tahun terus menutup itu perlahan bergerak-gerak samar.

Jantung Kise berdegup cepat. Tubuhnya menahan gemetar hebat.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris sebiru langit yang tampak sendu di baliknya. Kepala kecil itu menoleh ke samping. Kulit pucatnya terpantul sinar matahari dan tampak berkilauan. Susah payah, bibirnya bergerak-gerak untuk sekedar menemukan kembali suara yang sudah cukup lama tenggelam di dalam tenggorokan.

"Tetsu..." Bahkan Kise tak bisa menyebut namanya hingga selesai. Ia masih terpana akan keajaiban di depan matanya.

Akashi melihatnya. Ia tersenyum. "Diingatan masa depanmu, aku sudah melihatnya. Hari ini, Adikmu akan membuka matanya."

Tangan Kise bergerak cepat untuk menutup mulutnya yang gemetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat menatap tangan kecil itu bergerak-gerak untuk melambai kepadanya—meski akhirnya gagal dan tangan itu kembali terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur. Lalu pandangan Kise buram, ketika air mata mulai menetes deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ka...kak..." Suara itu berhasil lolos dari pita suara Tetsuya. Suara kecil yang lima tahun hanya bisa Kise temukan di kepingan ingatan yang terkadang menghilang begitu saja.

Tak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa melampaui apa yang Kise rasakan kala itu. Saat sang Adik kecil akhirnya membuka mata setelah terperangkap dalam tidur panjangnya. Kise hanya bisa menangis tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Akashi hanya berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan bergerutu betapa kekanakkannya Kise. Lalu sekelompok Dokter datang dan segera memeriksa Tetsuya.

Kini Kise dan Akashi duduk di depan kamar Tetsuya. Kise masih terisak dan itu membuat Akashi gusar.

"Sudah kukatakan kita ada tugas hari ini. Berhenti terisak, Ryouta."

"A-aku senang sekali, A-akashicchi..."

Alis Akashi berkedut sebal. "Akashicchi?"

"Ma-aaf... Karena terlalu bahagia'ssu, aku jadi kelepasan." Kise tertawa aneh dengan wajah berantakan. Air matanya sama sekali tak bisa berhenti sejak tadi meski ia tertawa begitu. tapi biarlah, Kise tak mau menghapus rasa bahagia ini dari dalam hatinya. Ini akan menjadi catatan baru dalam lembaran bukunya nanti agar ketika membacanya Kise akan kembali merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Akashi-kun," Kise memanggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih'ssu." ucapnya tulus. "Karena kau sudah melindungiku. Jika kau membiarkanku mati, maka aku tak akan bisa melihat Tetsuya terbangun lagi." Kini pandangan Kise lurus ke depan. Air matanya benar-benar berhenti. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku berhutang budi kepadamu'ssu."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang; kau tidak boleh mati..." Akashi memberi jeda.

"Iya kah?" dan Kise tertawa.

"...Kau partnerku, Ryouta."

Satu kalimat yang membuat tawa Kise lenyap seketika.

"Kau partnerku, jadi tak akan kubiarkan kau mati begitu saja. Aku ingin sekali lagi terjun di medan perang bersamamu. _Well_, kau bukan _partner_ yang buruk, Ryouta. Kau cukup bisa kuandalkan atau paling tidak kujadikan korban."

Dan Kise kembali tertawa. Tawa ringan seolah-olah tak lagi ada beban yang mengganggu di pundaknya. Satu lagi, Kise akan menambahkan kenangan hari ini dalam catatannya agar Kise tak melupakan saat ini. Bahwa Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu ia tulis mengerikan dan menakutkan, memang benar-benar orang yang tidak seperti kelihatannya.

Mungkin bekerja terus bersamanya tidak buruk juga.

Kise juga ingin sekali lagi menjadi _partner_ Akashi Seijuurou dan berjuang bersamanya

.

.

END

* * *

A/N : Haloo! Ternyata gagal apdet di tanggal 6. Maaf untuk yang menunggunya. Sekali lagi, Happy Birthday Natha dan Ryuu. ^^Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya.

Mata nee~

Sign,

InfiKiss


End file.
